I'll be your mirror
by Funeral Lilies
Summary: Draco knows he's weird. After a row with his parents, he decides to hurt them, to shatter their cold facade. But is it really revenge he seeks in his father's arms? LMDM, oneshot, slash. Malfoycest.


1

**I'LL BE YOUR MIRROR**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy**

**Set: Draco 15 y/o, Malfoy Manor, just as usual. **

**Author's Note: This is kinda tragic. (The fic, as well as the fact that I just keep describing the same scenarios over and over when it comes to malfoycest…) **

He wasn't a child anymore. He knew he wasn't. Those things his father had called him at dinner didn't hurt half as much as the fact that both his parents treated him like a baby. They seemed to think he was still just a stupid little kid, a kid not even aware of the fact that his father was a murderer. A kid who actually believed his parents loved each other. He had read his mother's diary thoroughly, knew all about her feelings; her anger towards his father; her lovers; her worries about him, her only son. She was, although being a very cold and stern woman, so much easier to please than her husband – so much easier to fool. Draco had manipulated her and everyone else since his early childhood – but his father had always seen right through him. Those cold, gray eyes, the eyes he had inherited, watching him from a distance, knowledge gleaming in them. In those eyes, Draco saw what he had feared and hoped for, what he had always known. Somehow, his father loved him.

Draco had rushed to his room as soon as he had told his parents exactly what he thought of them. They had both sipped their red wine, ignoring his embarrassing little outburst, acting as if Draco wasn't shouting at them at all.

"Really, darling," his mother had said, and Draco's eyes had filled with hot tears of anger and sorrow, "you give me a headache." She had sighed, and Draco had turned to search for any sort of sympathy in his father's eyes, to search for _anything_ – but Lucius had just shook his head, his face so very pale and cold. That was the moment when Draco had fled.

The bed creaked a little as he shifted to lie on his back. The large silver key was pressed into the keyhole, the door locked – as if anybody in this house would ever dream of entering his bedchamber. His parents were probably down there still, pouring more wine into their glasses, pretending they were just an ordinary, married couple.

"Hypocrites," Draco whispered to himself, thinking of the weird and frightening reality they had brought him into, realizing most people went through their lives unaware of everything he had ever felt and endured. It had nothing to do with being a wizard or with the fact that he was the wealthiest kid at Hogwarts – it was all in his blood, a demon flowing through his veins, corrupting his mind. The reason he did all those stupid things, the reason he wasn't normal. He had always known it existed, but it wasn't until tonight he had finally realized exactly what the demon was whispering in his ear.

Draco opened his shirt and took it off completely, stroking his chest with a faint smile, tears still glistening in his eyelashes. He liked the feeling of fingertips on his body, liked the way even his own hands could make him shiver. Absent-mindedly, he unbuttoned his trousers – a moment later, he was lying naked on the bed, strange creatures dancing in and out of his mind. So beautiful… He imagined being watched, eagerly watched by someone licking his lips at the sight of his young son, hands reaching out to touch, to feel…

Draco opened his eyes, stared into the ceiling, his fingers clutching at the velvet bedspread. Then, he began to cry, desperately like a child after a nightmare, crying as if he would never be happy again.

"Father," he whispered, pressing his nails into the skin to cause a pain that didn't match the one screaming in his soul. Finally, he understood it all.

The cold water sprayed over him, mixed with the tears on his face but didn't manage to wake him up from all the sickening thoughts echoing inside him. Draco felt lonely. The large, beautiful bathroom around him made him feel even smaller, all those round, gold-framed mirrors on the walls, the one big mirror that went from floor to ceiling, covering one of the walls completely. No wonder he had become a narcissist, a narcissist who couldn't go through one day without discovering a new part of his body that he wasn't happy with. Had his parents wanted it to happen? Had they perhaps put mirrors everywhere around him just to make him hate his own body as well as desiring it?

Draco turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with a small towel and tying another one around his slim waist. The mirrors seemed to laugh at him, mock him for what he was about to do. Of course, he knew it was insane. Wouldn't his mother be down there still, wouldn't they be drinking, talking in the dining room? Wouldn't his father be nothing but very, very angry?

It didn't matter. Draco threw the towel he had been drying his hair with on the floor, then unlocked the door and walked into his bedchamber again. Mirrors there too, eyeing him suspiciously, reading his mind. Draco thought he was about to cry – then, he shrugged and left the room, walking downstairs. The house was silent, as always, and he hoped his mother had decided to go to sleep earlier than usual. Perhaps the wine had helped. The intensity in his desire to be alone with his father scared and thrilled him, as well as confused him a little. He kept telling himself it was revenge he wanted – but he knew that wasn't the whole truth.

Lucius was sitting in one of the armchairs in the library, reading in one of those very old books he was always studying. Draco entered the room soundlessly, stopping a few steps in front of his father. His heart beat so quickly he was afraid his father would hear it. Then, he realized it didn't matter if he did.

As Lucius looked up, finally, Draco let the towel fall to the floor and turned his eyes away from his father. Lucius put his book away – his face had turned considerably paler.

"Draco? Cover yourself _immediately_!" Draco didn't reach for the towel, didn't move, didn't say anything. Lucius got to his feet, turning his back to him.

"I want you to leave," he said. "I do not have time for this." Draco took a small step closer.

"Look at me, Father." He was looking straight at his father now, determinedly. Lucius refused to meet his eyes.

"This is absolutely outrageous, Draco. Do as you're told, get out of here this instant!"

"I won't leave until you have looked at me." Lucius shook his head, suddenly looking tired and weary. Draco felt a moment's pity for him.

"Please," his father said, "I don't know who put this idea in your head but I will not have you do this to me. Leave now!" Draco smiled.

"You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid because I turn you on, because you've always wanted to fuck me… Isn't that right, Father?" Lucius sighed.

"Leave me alone," he whispered. "None of us desires this!" Draco moved towards him, slowly, smiling as he stroked his father's hair.

"Oh, yes," he said, still smiling. "We both do." Hesitantly, Lucius turned around. He looked at his son – firm thighs, narrow hips, hard cock, flat belly, thin arms, pretty face, gray eyes, light hair and luscious, slightly parted lips – and he pulled his son close, took him in his arms and kissed his forehead, both of them shivering.

"Why are you so gorgeous?" Lucius asked as his hands moved over Draco's body.

"Because you are, Father," Draco whispered, before he closed his eyes and let his father kiss him.

After that, everything went very fast. With an elegant flick of his wand, Lucius closed the black velvet curtains and locked the mahogany door.

"Damn you," he said, as he pushed Draco onto the floor in front of the fireplace and began to unbutton his trousers. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Liar," Draco whispered, as his father entered him and he was thrown into a hot wave of pain and lust. He writhed under the other man's body, moaned and had to quell a scream as he was overwhelmed with bitter pleasure. They stopped moving, then shifted positions until they were lying beside each other on the carpet, both of them breathing fast. Draco couldn't take his eyes away from his father's face, knowing he had caused this, all this… Lucius looked up into the ceiling, and there were tears in his eyes. Draco kissed him softly, then cuddled up in his arms.

"I am so happy," he whispered. Then, he realized he was crying too.

"I never wished for this to happen," Lucius said, his fingers caressing Draco's hair. "I never did."

THE END

**A/N: I know it's stupid. **


End file.
